


Королевский рык

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Lora_Leng



Series: fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [11]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: см. сюжет "Короля Льва"
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Series: fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866427
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Челлендж





	Королевский рык

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [без названия](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661978) by @LionsHyena. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> Переводчик - [Azma](https://vk.com/kazechio), эдитор - [Law Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng)

[Смотреть в полном размере на imgbox](http://imgbox.com/g/uXQUk9L9cp)

  
  
  
  



End file.
